Through A Drawer
by IroncladChanning
Summary: A son of two nomadic parents who worship The Great Mother, Naruto has a hard time connecting with other people. A son of a cursed Sacred clan, Sasuke frequently slips into comas and wakes in someone else's body. What exactly do these two things have to do with eachother? **Sasunaru, AU**
1. Chapter 1

**_Through A Drawer_**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Warning: Sasunaru pairing. Erotic situations. Drug references/use.

Author's Note: This is an AU and therefore non-canon compliant. You could probably consider this a high school AU but their age/school is not the main focus in this fanfic therefore I do not consider it so. Please expect characters to be "Out of Character" and for this story to have a mixture of cultures not native to the original story. This is my first solid attempt at a multi-chapter fic. The majority of the story line has already been fleshed out but I do not know exactly how long or short the story will end up being. Please read and review!

* * *

The heat in the attic was suffocating. Naruto reached for the cord hanging from the ceiling only to find there was no bulb in the socket. He pulled out his phone, turning on the flashlight, and looked around the crawl space. It was dark, smelt kinda funky, and only had a narrow section with wood laid down for storage. It was completely empty except for an old desk a few paces in front of him.

"How does it look son?" Minato shouted from below.

"I don't see any critters, just an old desk." He hollered over his shoulder. Feeling a curious pull to the piece of furniture he crouched down and shuffled over to the desk. It was rather plain looking with only a few drawers, covered in dust and cobwebs, but it looked solid and showed minimum signs of damage.

Naruto jumped a little when he felt a hand clasp his shoulder. "Hey this thing is in pretty good shape. Didn't you want to get desk? What do you think about this one?" Minato asked.

Naruto gave the desk a once over and shrugged in response. "Sure."

Some awkward handling down the flimsy attic stairs and a few stubbed toes later, Minato and Naruto had the desk situated under the window in Naruto's room.

"Whew!" Minato exclaimed, wiping his brow with his forearm. "We can go buy a chair later, I'm going to help your mother unpack the kitchen. If I call in pizza do you want the usual?"

Naruto shrugged again and shifted his eyes towards the ground, feelingly slightly detached from the activity of unpacking. "Yeah."

Minato placed his hand back on Naruto's shoulder and softly squeezed until he looked up. "Cheer up buddy, they said I'll be stationed here for at least 4 years so this should be the last move before you leave before college. Which means the next time you pack up you'll be going where you want to right?" Minato smiled his mega-watt grin and gave his son a nookie which earned him a disgruntled 'dadddd!' and his hand being swatted away.

"Now get this room unpacked! I expect you to help me get the holiday decorations in the attic by the end of the day."

"Yeah, yeah…" Naruto agreed with a pout on his face.

It took him a few hours, but Naruto managed to get all his clothes either folded into his dresser or hung into the closet, he moved his bookcase to be closer to his new desk and organized his books and nick nacks along the shelves. He was making his bed when his mother popped into his doorway.

"Look it here! You're almost done. It always get to me how long it takes to pack and how quickly unpacking goes, am I right?" She chuckled and moved forward to brush a few creases out of the comforter. Naruto looks up and smiles at Kushina, then went back to nervously straightening up his pillows. She walked over to the desk and ran her fingers over the rolled up posters that Naruto had placed on the surface.

"We could still look into that magnet school—"

"Mom, I can't go to an art school." Naruto interrupted, clearly tired of repeating this conversation.

Kushina's eyebrows furrowed together. "You watch your tone with me." She warned. "I just think it will be easier on you to be around more like-minded teenagers."

Naruto's only response was to huff loudly and cross his arms over his chest. The last thing he wanted was to be treated different. Especially when he knew just how different he was.

* * *

 _Lately it's getting really hard to smile and act like I'm not screaming internally. I love mom and dad and I know they love me but I think that if we have to move again I will officially break. It used to not bother me so much when I was younger but it's steadily getting harder to make friends. I can't seem to stay in touch with anyone after we move again and writing out my feelings only gets me so far._

 _Konoha is nice, dad is happy to be back in his hometown but he has yet to show me any of the places he used to hang out as a kid and no one has acted like they know him when we go out to the store. I know he hasn't been back in over 16 years but you would think he would still know someone that lives here since he talked this town up so much before we got here. He is such a weird man, it's like having no friends or family isn't an issue to him. He says 'I have you and your mother' whenever I ask him about it. And yeah, I get it, we are a pretty cool family, but isn't there more to this? Why do I feel so empty if I have everything a kid could ask for from his parents?_

 _We stopped by the high school today, picked up my schedule, and met the swim coach. My schedule looks pretty good, I got into the AP classes I wanted, and the coach said I could come to the next practice to try out for the team. The school says I'm already ahead in credits needed to graduate but I'm going to keep my schedule full. If we stay here as long as dad says we are I can dual enroll at the community college next year. Anything to keep me moving forward._

 _I haven't told my parents yet, but the dreams started happening again. They are different this time but I know they are connected. Last time I told them they made me go back to the shrink who put me on that awful medicine so I'm going to try to bare with it this time. Luckily they aren't as violent anymore. I can tell I'm still in limbo, but instead of being surrounded by fire it's pitch black and I can hear a steady beeping and whirling noise. Sometimes it's feel like there are hands on my body but I can't see or hear anyone. Consciously I can tell I am not in my own room during these dreams. The sheets don't feel like mine and there is the distinctive smell of disinfectant. I think I can handle this version of the dream, the fire was horrible, and the time before that with the whip was just as bad. I wonder if it will ever go back to the way it started with those weird phantom touches to my forehead. I didn't mind limbo during those times. I just hope I can hide the mark on my palm when it finally surfaces again._

* * *

"My name is Naruto Namikaze, it's nice to meet you." Naruto introduced himself, smiling hard the way his father does, for the 3rd time today. Just one more class and he would be done with the first day torture. He looked around the room and noticed that a few of the faces seemed familiar. At least some of the kids were in more than one of his classes, he hoped this meant he could try to make friends with them. It was hard coming to the high school in the middle of his sophomore year.

"Naruto moved here from Kiri. Make sure to welcome him kindly. Naruto, you can take the empty seat over there." The teacher waved in the direction of an empty desk towards the back left of the class, far away from the door but close to the window. As Naruto moved towards the desk he picked up the mumbled sentences of his classmates.

"No way, that's—"

"Sh! Don't talk about _him_."

"New kid is kinda cute."

"I can't believe teach would assign him to that seat."

"Do you see those blue eyes? So gorgeous!"

"He has been in the coma for almost 8 months, even if he does come back it's not going to be this school year."

"I heard he is joining the swim team."

"Wow so he really is like a replacement. I wonder how intentional that was."

Naruto sighed loudly as he plopped down into the seat, ignoring the chatter while simultaneously wishing that it was him in the coma. He felt an odd since of jealousy to the mystery kid. The teacher called attention to the class and started the lesson for the day. Naruto had to force himself to pay attention and write notes although he had already studied the topic at his old high school.

'Anything to move forward.' He reminded himself.

A few days later Naruto is approached for the first time while studying in the library during his lunch break.

"You're Namikaze, right?"

Naruto looked up from his book to the brown hair boy standing in front of him. "Yeah. What's up?"

The brown haired boy sighs and looks around like he is already bored with the conversation. "Are you related to Minato Namikaze?"

Confused, Naruto hesitated before answering in the affirmative. "He is my dad."

The boy nods a few time while still looking around the room. Only when he settles his eyes back on Naruto does the thought occur that he was looking out for something. "My name is Shikamaru Nara. We have AP Global History together. Supposedly our dads know each other or something. There aren't a lot of sophomores in the AP program so…" Shikamaru shrugged and let his sentence trail off.

Naruto forced his big grin on his face, the one he knows people see as warm and inviting, and responsed, "Ah! I see, I was starting to think my dad was lying about growing up here since no one has come around to welcome him back."

Something sparks in Shikamaru's eyes that Naruto wanted to identify as understanding although he wasn't sure. The gleam continued as Shikamaru pulled out the seat across from Naruto and sunk into it. "Say, you don't happen to play Go do you?"

* * *

 _Konoha High is alright so far. My classes are going to be easy, it seems like Kiri really did have the better school system because I already know everything that is being taught. I made it onto the swim teach, once again my backstroke and butterfly is the fastest on the team. Feels good to be back in my comfort zone._

 _I've never seen so many Crests of the Six Paths in one town before, most people do not pray to The Great Mother but it seems she still has a solid presence in this town._

 _Speaking of The Great Mother, a kid with a pony tail named Shikamaru invited me to play on the Go team. I told him I wasn't good at it but he seemed really eager to play against me. Supposedly our dads used to be friends back in the day but I haven't seen dad lately to ask him in he remembers anyone with the last name Nara. I wonder if Shikamaru knows of the Nara Clan in Ninshu? He probably wouldn't be interested anyway so I haven't asked, the only time Shikamaru looks interested is when he is talking about Go, we have History together and after he introduced himself I realized that he looks like he sleeps through the whole class. The guy is a serious whiz kid though, whenever the teacher tries to trip him up he always knows the answer._

 _So far I don't think anyone has figured out my secret. Mom was so concerned about me being around 'likeminded' people, but just because I feel different doesn't mean I am different. I'm perfectly capable of acting just like any other teenage boy. One day I'll prove to mom that I can be out and still be able to live among 'normal' people. She is still worried I'll get beat up or something. I'm not scared. Compared to limbo, this is child's play._

 _The dreams are happening every night now. It feels like someone is yelling at me but I can't hear what they are saying. It almost sounds like they are yelling at me under water. It's really messing with my sleep because although I know I am asleep I don't wake up rested. I wake up feeling like I've been awake the whole time and all I'm doing is stepping from one doorway to the another. If I don't start getting better sleep soon mom is going to start noticing and I really don't want to have to start taking the meds again. The center of my palm is already getting darker. If everything stays true to form the black ring will appear in another two weeks. I told myself I wouldn't try to find some smoke here but it's the only thing that I know will delay the ring from forming and help me sleep. I really just want to continue going to class, enjoy the swim team, and graduate. I can't do that if I'm constantly being pulled out and fed heavy drugs until my mind rights itself again. I can handle this without my parents freaking out. If I don't learn to handle this now then how am I going to survive college?_

* * *

Naruto watched as his mother went through the familiar ritual with poised reverence. She lit the nine candles which had been clustered together on the low table that the family had used as their alter for as long as Naruto could remember. They had waited for the night of the first full moon in their new home before performing the Rite of Offering.

The family sat with their legs tucked under them, palms together, facing true North. The window that the altar sat below had the curtains pulled back and the moon sat high in the sky, casting it's glow in conjunction with the candles that his mother lit while reciting the prayer. The matriarch sat a thatchet of fresh rosemary leaves that had been cut from the same plant that had been given to his mother on the day of her wedding into the ceremonial dish and lit the nine candles. Every movement was made with measured deliberation.

"Oh Great Mother, we present our whole- body and soul- so that we may give thanks to the many teachings of Ninshu. We offer the flame of the sun, the harvest of the earth, and the shadow of the moon. May our mortal eyes guide us in the present so that we may live in truth and harmony with all living things. By way of the Namikaze, children of the Uzumaki, we honor the Six Paths. Pando."

Kushina ended the prayer by slicing the tip of her pointer finger and drawing the Uzumaki crest in blood upon the window. As she finished Naruto grabbed the thatchet of rosemary and held it over the flames of each nine candles before laying it back into the ceramic offering dish. His father waited until this is done then blew them all out.

They sat in silence for a moment while the smoke of the rosemary dispelled in the room. The Rite of Offering is not finished until the matriarch releases the family. Minato watched as his wife stared into the distance, her eyes vacant, looking past her family's crest drawn in her blood on the window. He knew what was going on in her head. It had been the plague in his thoughts too.

Without warning Kushina spoke up. "Naruto, it's bed time."

* * *

Sasuke awoke with a violent start, his arms and legs thrashed in the sheets and his heart hammered in his chest. He didn't haven't to look around the room to know he wasn't in his own. His whole life he had been experiencing waking in someone else's room... in someone else's mind. Each time he had brushed it off as the wild imagination of his ill mind. Today was no different.

He checked his palm to see which mark had manifested on his skin. Another confirmation that he was not in his own body. Not that he needed the confirmation. _He just knew._ He didn't need to look in a mirror to be able to describe the face that would be looking back at him. A face so much different than his own that he had vomited the first time he had seen it's reflection. The shock had been unbearable.

He couldn't tell you how. He was sixteen years old, and from his earliest memory the experience of these vivid dreams always seemed so real. The boy he 'woke' up as was always the same but the place that he was in was always different. He truly didn't know how, but right now he knew for the first time ever that he had waken up as this other boy in Sasuke's home town.

He was in Konoha. His body was in Konoha. He was going to put an end to this waking dreams once and for all.

...

TBC

...

A/N: I would love to know your thoughts! Tell me, what do you think about The Great Mother and Ninshu? What are up with the dreams that Naruto is having? What the hell does Shikamaru know? How will Sasuke get back to his "real" body?


	2. Chapter 2

**Through a Drawer**

 **Chapter 2**

Sasuke has had a lot of experience— so to say- with out-of-body experiences. He can't tell you the first time it happened but the feeling is so ingrained in his soul that its second nature in his mind. The knowledge is like a punch to the face, a throbbing that is recognized immediately for what it is.

It sunk in as a solid weight at the bottom of his stomach, how much he knew this room while only having fleeting knowledge of it's existence in dream-like suspension. The decorations had steadily changed over the decade he had been an unexpected visitor; movie posters that changed to sports idles, random pictures that cropped up in confusing sequence, a bookshelf that uses to hold picture books and comics now held school books, novels, and sacred Ninshu literature. He felt a pang of longing when he thumbed the familiar religious stacks. The only difference between his copies and these was the hallowed clan name that was the focus of the ancient texts.

When the pressure became too much he moved out of the space and into the living quarters of the family he was all to uncomfortably familiar with. He walked to the window that demanded attention at the far side of the living room, the moonlight his only guide in the new space, and observed the Uzumaki crest painted in dried, flakey, blood on the pane.

Sasuke summoned his Mirror Eyes, the eye of the future, and lit the nine candles that sat on the altar under the window with one sweeping glance. He offered the prayer of his clan to The Great Mother, so she could guide him in his quest to be made one with his earthly body once again. Sometimes he faltered in his beliefs, cursed his name and fate, but in these moment trapped in another's body he found relief in knowing the common thread of Ninshu. In this moments of extreme confusion he would allow his heart to overflow with his love for The Great Mother.

He knelt before the altar, his body folded in the way that allowed his forehead to lay on the floor. He whispered, "Please forgive the Uchiha."

He blew out the candles with a single breath and released his Sharingan.

He surveyed the rest of the small home, noting the different quartz and crystals that had been sat in the window sills. Each facing a different nautical direction, meaning a different thing, all for protection, good health, and to avert negative energy. He allowed a slight smile to grace his borrowed face. His mother would be proud at how clearly this family was dedicated to the teaching of Ninshu.

He discerned the matriarch in the family must have been gifted rosemary during her Rite of Wedlock, he noted at least one in every room he walked into. His own mother had been gifted geraniums at her's. For a transient moment he allowed the memory of the strong fragrance to assault his senses.

Sasuke shook his head to clear his thought and went back to the bedroom he had awaken in. He took a seat at the drab desk and steepled his fingers in front of his face, dissecting what he knew as fact, what he had been taught in his life as a follower of a Ninshu and as a member of the Uchiha clan, cross referenced what he had been subjected to in his dreams, then he compartmentalized everything into bite size realities.

His eyes unfocused as they stared out of the window the desk had been situated in front of turning these thoughts over and over in his head. Before long he settled on a dark patch of shadows that seem to grow steadily denser between the homes across the street. When realization hit him it was a solid brick to the back of his head.

'Thank you, Great Mother!' He praised the higher power for the Help she had sent him.

How could he have forgotten? As a descendant clan member he had thorough knowledge of the different powers that be in Ninshu. One universal truth he had been taught was that every great offense has an equally great defense. He beckoned his sharingan again, the gift from The Great Mother to his clan, and searched the blackened area. His red eyes showed him the figures that caused the shadows to deepen, the golden beady eyes, long nosed, tiny eared, gentled bodied beasts. They moved with grace in the night and through the woods. In plan sight of the Human Eye, the eyes of the present, who could see the shadows but could not make out the depth of the shadows.

The all-seeing animal ruled by the Nara clan. The deer. The protectors of The Descendants. Golden eyes stared back into blood red. Understanding swept through Sasuke.

With haste he pulled out the drawer next to him and grabbed the first thing he could find to write on, a notebook. It seemed to be used as a journal. He flipped to the first clean page, bit a chunk of flesh off his thumb and drew the Uchiha crest in blood on the page, never releasing his family's coveted eyesight.

* * *

"The periods of time he is here and he isn't is getting shorter. It's getting worse." Kushina tugged on her long red hair and worried her bottom lip between her teeth.

"We should have never—"

"Don't say that!" she interrupted. "How could we of known it would be passed on to him?" Minato watched as his wife paced listlessly around their bedroom.

"...You know I ask The Great Mother the same thing every day. I just want him…" Her voice broke off. The knowledge of what was happening to her only child was too much to bare, even knowing her faith in Ninshu was unwavering. The Great Mother was testing her faith and in these moments she couldn't decide if she worshiped a loving or an unforgiving God.

"We should of never ran."

"How dare you!" She stopped her pacing in front of him to give him a bone chilling glare.

"Don't do that Kushina." He was keeping his voice calm and his eyes as soft as he could while he watched his wife get angrier at an alarming rate. "It's only chance that we are back here now and look at what it's doing to his mind and body. Even if we continued to avoid Konoha we both know his condition has been steadily getting worse. At least here there are—"

"I don't need you to patronize me, Minato." She cut him off again. "I've dealt with the clans much longer than you have. I know how this whole things works. I've witnessed the destruction caused by the bonds of the moon and the sun. I don't need you to tell me what we did right or wrong. I stand by protecting my son."

Minato grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. He kept his head lower as any man who was raised in a Ninshu family knew to do when questioning a matriarch. "I'm grateful for every day I wake up next to you and every moment we have Naruto here as the symbol of our love. Kushina, I beg you, we have to give a little or we will lose him regardless. We have to put faith in the power of The Great Mother."

"Giving him over to the Uchiha is a death sentence."

"How is he not dying now?" They stared into each other's eyes, each searching for the strength needed to save their only son.

"It doesn't have to be the Uchiha. The Nara are here—"

"They are not—"

"That's the point! And if they can not help there is always the Eye of Depth." He squeezed her hand in his, threading his fingers through her's, willing her to allow them to seek help for Naruto.

* * *

Naruto caught Shikamaru as they shuffled out of class, easily falling into the back with the nonchalant boy who had casually hooked his bookbag on his shoulder and stuffed his free hand in his back pocket.

"You look like shit." Shikamaru said although he didn't even glance at the blonde haired boy.

"Thanks man." Naruto tried to stop the nervous fidget but still ended up with his hand on the back of his head.

Naruto had been debating this conversation now for over a week. On one side he had a feeling Shikamaru could help him get what he needed, he didn't seem like the gossiping type and had grown up in Konoha so he had to know someone who had what Naruto was looking for. Naruto wasn't positive but he had noticed that Shikamaru had the Nara crest on a few of his belongings, the same Nara crest that was the symbol of the Five Shadows in Ninshu, so that put ease to Naruto's mind about being judged. Ninshu believers were earthly people, they believed in the power of the sun, the moon, and the earth. One worshiped these as the Three Elements. Although other religions did not believe in the powers that the earth provided, Ninshu practitioners commonly turned to plants and herbs to cure ailments and to perform Rites and Rituals. On the other side he could be wrong, Shikamaru could have nothing to do with Ninshu and would probably judge him for what he needed. The thought had kept Naruto from asking him earlier but after waking up from sleepwalking the day before, he knew he couldn't put aside the need any longer.

He waited until they had gotten into the quad before he stopped the other boy.

"Yo, I got a favor to ask of you. I need discretion and I feel like you are someone that I can trust." He pushed his finger into the darkening ring of his palm to center his thoughts and remind himself why he was talking, keeping his hands low so not to draw attention to them.

Shikamaru tilted his head like a dog would when asked if it wanted a treat. Naruto watched as he moved his tongue from one side of his mouth to the other behind closed lips as though contemplating advanced math equations or the value of throwing a punch. The pause was long enough that Naruto thought he very well might be getting punched. A long huff follow and then he was answered. "Yeah man. I got you. But in return I think you need to heed a warning."

"Warn-" Naruto's face immediately soured.

"Not like that." Shikamaru waved him off. "But make sure no one here knows your mom is an Uzumaki."

* * *

 _I've officially done something that I have never done before. Dear Great Mother please strike me down and return my body to the soil because I am not of the right mind to continue on in this world._

 _I slept walked the other day, nothing too different about that. I awoke sitting at my desk, my head was pounding like someone was sticking a thousand needles into my cerebral cortex, and of course the circle on my palm has gotten darker. It's getting to the point were I know it will start to turn white in the near future. It's always the same cycle._

 _Anyway, I come to and my head is pounding, the circle on my palm is dark as fuck, my finger has a bite mark and dry blood on the tip, and in my hand I'm squeezing the crystal necklace that Granny Tsunade gave me. So I'm thinking, that's strange. It looks like I performed a Ritual in my sleep. So here I am trying to think of what I had been dreaming about which would of caused me to do a Ritual. I'm coming up with nothing because honestly my dreams have been the same for the last few weeks now- I'm stuck in some cold dark area. I know my eyes are open but I can't see anything. I feel like I'm being held down and I hear a voice in the distance. Always muffled. I can't ever make out a single word they are saying. So really what kind of Ritual would my psychical body be trying to perform? I came up with nada as well. When I go to put my necklace back in the drawer I keep it in I noticed a bloody finger print on you, faithful notebook. And I'm thinking, oh no, what have I done?_

 _Long story short, I've slept walked and performed a Ritual that I do not know because it's clearly not one of MY family's Ninshu Rituals and I know this because drawn in MY blood in MY notebook is the Uchiha crest._

 _What._

 _The._

 _Actual._

 _Fuck._

* * *

Shikaku stood behind his only son, both of them watching the deer out in the distance wondering the forest behind their home.

"He bares of the mark of the Two Halves." Shikamaru spoke in a tone that was close to a whisper. He father nodded.

"And of the other Half?" Shikaku prompted.

"None. The clan moved him after his parent's death. His brother nor the Priest have been seen either." Shikamaru answered, half attentive as his effortlessly swept his conscious through the shadows, allowing it to be lead by the deer, touching every surface he glossed over like fluid spilling over rocks. A long silence stretched between the two shadow-dwellers as they searched for their wards.

"What is the earth without the sun or the moon?" Shikaku asked at length.

"Hell." Shikamaru answered.

* * *

The underground shrine had been in the family since the First Arrival of The Great Mother. The Uchihas had once been a large clan, vocal of their pedigree, devout followers of Ninshu, and this shrine was said to have been the location of many gatherings of the Clans of the Six Paths. As the generations had past the bloodlines of The Descendants had weakened. Warring between the clans had caused two to become extinct and another to adapt nomadic traits further weakening their bloodline. What once was considered the strengthening of the world, two opposite powers that when combined brought growth and prosperity, now cursed the unfortunate bodies who's soul they share with the original children of The Great Mother. Trial and tribulation had proven that with great power came great calamity, and the vile whispers of non-believers had wreck havoc on the Two Halves.

Itachi had always been a smart man, quiet, with quick wit, and a samaritan heart. The Uchihas had rejoiced as he had aged to prove to be a loyal and passionate future head of the clan. There had been hopeful rumors that he would be the next Uchiha to carry the curse, because who else would be better fit to stop it than the outrageously intelligent boy that Itachi was becoming?

To the clan's dismay, the curse did not manifest in Itachi.

Less than a handful of people knew where Itachi had hidden his brother. The flip side of the Uchiha's vocal nature was the availability of knowledge that could be used against the curse-bearer. His parents had worked endlessly to cover Sasuke's disposition once his true nature has begun to take over his earthly body, as would have been done for anyone of the clan who had came to bear the curse. Ultimately his parents had lost their lives protecting their youngest from ill-willed naysayers and his brother's life now depended on Itachi.

Itachi knew he had a few options. He had poured over old texts from all six of the clans in search for the best one in order to save his brother from the two common outcomes; becoming a tool used for evil, or death.

Itachi lifted the towel that had been laid across his brother's face to observe the slit that was developing upon his forehead. He looked down at his brother's eyes. Sasuke's brow was furrowed, his eyes were open but glazed over clearly showing his brother was not present in his body. The irises shifted rapidly, unblinking. Occasionally the Hyuuga would drop medicine into the erratic moving orbs to keep them from drying out. Long again they found there was no way to keep his brother's eyes closed while his soul searched for it's other half. The towel had been soaked in herbs and healing water, blessed by the Head of the Hyuuga clan, and was used to slow down the awakening of Sasuke's third eye and protect his Mirror Eye. According to previous accounts, once the third eye was awaken Sasuke's body would no longer resort to slumber. At all costs, Itachi had to keep the potential destruction at bay.

He knew he was running out of time.

...

TBC

...


End file.
